


He Broke His Little Bones on the Boulders Below

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Jaskier gets captured by a flock of harpies, falls down a cliff, and is carried to safety by Geralt.(Title is misleading, he doesn't even break any bones.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	He Broke His Little Bones on the Boulders Below

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, prompt: piggyback ride.
> 
> Title is a slightly altered lyric from "Lie Lie Lie" by Serj Tankian.

~ He Broke His Little Bones on the Boulders Below ~

"Let me go!" Jaskier yelled at the flock of harpies that had captured him.

His words were poorly chosen, considering that they'd carried him quite far up into the air, and if they were to drop him now... the result would be highly unpleasant for the bard.

Unfortunately he didn't have the presence of mind to patiently await rescue in the form of his dear witcher, who would know exactly how to _safely_ get him away from the harpies.

Jaskier shouted obscenities and bird-based insults at the monsters carrying him, and struggled against their grip to the best of his limited abilities. His struggles didn't have much of an effect until the harpies reached their nest, which was on the edge of a cliff, and tried to drop their prey into it, to be fed to their recently hatched chicks.

The bard wriggled himself out of his captors' grasp... right over the edge of the nest and down the cliff. He bounced off the cliff face several times before gravity caught a proper hold of him and he slid the rest of the way down to land on the rocks at the bottom of the ravine.

And that was where Geralt found him hours later, after eliminating the entire harpy flock (hatchlings included).

Other than a nasty bump on his head which had knocked him out, the bard's injuries seemed relatively minor considering that he'd fallen down an entire cliff, mostly scrapes and bruises.

Jaskier moaned as Geralt was attempting to bandage his head wound. The bard's eyelids fluttered open, and he let out an inarticulate yell and twisted away from the hands gripping him... before he realized that it was Geralt trying to tend to his wounds, not a harpy trying to eat him.

Geralt uttered a single disgruntled _hmm_ and waited for Jaskier's racing heartbeat to calm before he made another sound or movement.

"Geralt! You found me! You saved me from those wretched harpies!"

Somehow Geralt refrained from saying anything about how Jaskier had fallen out of the harpy nest and down an entire cliff, and the harpies hadn't come down to retrieve him because it would be a waste of energy for them to attempt to fly up the side of the cliff carrying an entire human, when there was easier prey to be had in the forest at the top of the cliff.

"I cleared out that entire flock, but there are others nearby. We shouldn't linger here too long. Can you stand?"

It turned out that Jaskier could not. When he tried, his leg collapsed under him. Pain he'd been numb to until that moment suddenly flared to life.

"Oh shit, oh fuck. Geralt, I think my ankle is broken!"

Geralt ran his fingers carefully over the offending joint.

"Nothing's broken. It's just a sprain. You still shouldn't walk on it or you'll make the injury worse."

"So... what am I gonna-"

"I'll have to carry you, obviously," Geralt said.

There was nothing else to be done about it. He readjusted his swords to hang across his front before turning his back to the bard and saying, "Here, climb on."

Jaskier didn't need to be told twice. He draped himself over Geralt's back and wrapped his arms around the witcher's shoulders. Geralt gripped the bard around the knees to hold his weight steady as he stood up. Once standing, Geralt hitched the bard higher on his back, then linked his arms behind his back, making a kind of seat for Jaskier's ass to rest upon.

Jaskier was silent as they made their way out of the ravine and back to their campsite where Roach was waiting. He was far too overwhelmed by the sensation of Geralt's muscles shifting under him as he walked, the feel of Geralt's hair against his cheek, and every small sound the witcher made, to even think of uttering a word.

Once they reached their camp, Geralt set Jaskier down long enough to get everything packed into Roach's saddlebags before picking him up once more.

Neither of them spoke a word about the possibility of Roach carrying Jaskier, although the horse herself gave the witcher an almost offended-sounding snort when he hung his swords from her saddle and put the bard upon his own back.

~end~


End file.
